L'appel de la mer
by Maliah
Summary: Suite de L'étrangère: Après avoir passé une journée à la plage, les élèves de Smallville high disparaissent de façon étrange.


16 août 06

L'APPELLE DE LA MER

C'était déjà lundi et Martha glissait tout le matériel scolaire dans le sac de Nora à la hâte. Ils étaient déjà en retard. Normalement, dans un cas comme celui-là Clark filait en courant à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à l'école, mais comme il devait conduire Nora, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Martha promenait son regard de l'horloge à l'escalier, aspirant voir Clark dévaler les marches à tout instant. « Clark, Nora T'attend, cria-t-elle. » À cet instant, Clark descendit les marches quatre à quatre et saisit son sac avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Nora le suivi à l'extérieur et ils croisèrent Jonathan. Ce dernier proposa à Clark de prendre le pickup puisqu'ils étaient très en retard. Clark répondit d'un sourire en attrapant les clefs que son père lui lançait. Ils filèrent vers l'école et arrivèrent même quelques minutes à l'avance. Clark conduisit Nora au local du journal pour lui présenter Chloé.

-Oh! Salut Clark! S'exclama Chloé en voyant son ami entrer. Je parie que c'est ta nouvelle sœur, poursuivit-elle en tendant la main vers Nora. Je m'appelle Chloé.

-Nora, répondit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main.

Le regard de Nora fut immédiatement attiré par le mur des bizarreries. Elle lut quelques titres en s'étonnant de tous les événements bizarres qui avaient pu se produire à Smallville. Chloé comprit vite l'intérêt de Nora pour se mur et se sentit fière de son travail. Elle lui raconta quelques histoires loufoques, puis Lana fit son entrée dans le local.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici. Nora, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'un guide pour aller à tes cours.

-Oui, c'est gentil. Mon premier cours est au B-156.

-Wow! C'est juste à côté de mon cours. Viens, je vais t'y emmener.

Lana salua brièvement ses amis avant de repartir avec Nora. Clark et Chloé se dévisagèrent un instant. Chloé imaginait très mal que Clark puisse prendre une petite sœur sous son aile.

-Elle a l'air gentille, commenta-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, elle se fait discrète. Je peux te dire que ça change beaucoup de choses chez mes parents : Ils m'ont laissé le pick-up ce matin.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux puis esquissa un sourire. Les parents de Clark étaient les pus généreux et accueillant qu'elle avait connus, mais ils étaient d'ordinaire peu permissifs.

-Tu vas à la fête sur la plage ce week-end?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il d'un ton blasé. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Nora avait toujours adoré les chevaux. C'est pourquoi vivre sur la ferme des Kent était un véritable enchantement pour elle. Depuis son arrivée, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'écurie. C'est la que Clark la trouva à son retour de l'école. Bien qu'elle ne disait pas un mot, elle semblait absorber par une passionnante conversation avec l'une des bêtes. « Il est à Lana celui-là, lui dit Clark en s'approchant. » Nora ne quitta pas le cheval des yeux. « Il est magnifique, commenta la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers lui. Tu vas à la plage demain? » Clark leva les sourcils. Cette fête avait été organisée par des séniors et Nora était plus jeune.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une fête?

-Oui, Lana m'a invitée. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Alors, tu viens?

Cette fête de lycéens était sans intérêts pour Clark, mais maintenant qu'il savait que Lana y serait, il avait du mal à refuser. « Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement. Je peux même t'y emmener si tu veux.» Nora répondit d'un simple sourire.

Le soleil brillait de tous ses éclats et Tous les séniors de Smallville High étaient rassemblés sur la plage. Nora resta subjuguée devant la beauté de la mer. Clark attrapa son ballon de foot avant de sortir du pick-up. Lui et Nora sentaient déjà l'esprit de la fête monter en eux. Chloé et Pete accoururent en les voyant arriver.

-Hé! Ça va vous deux? Demanda Chloé avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Vous arrivez au bon moment, dit Pete alors qu'on entendait la nouvelle chanson de U2, l'ambiance est géniale.

-Vous avez vu Lana? Demanda Clark

-Oui, elle est juste là, dit Chloé.

Lana remarqua les signes que Chloé lui faisait et laissa son ami Chase pour aller les rejoindre.

-Bonjour! Nora j'suis contente de te voir.

La jeune fille sourit timidement. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait peu à l'aise, elle suivit ses nouveaux amis et se mêla à la foule. Ils jouèrent au football et rirent un bon coup. À un certain moment, la chaleur du soleil tapant devint insoutenable. « Et si on allait se baigner pour se rafraichir? Proposa Lana. » Tous acquiescèrent. Clark regarda Lana avec fascination alors qu'elle retirait son short et son haut. Lorsque Pete lui donna un coup de coude, il sortit de ses rêveries en secouant la tête. « Tu es vraiment dingue de cette fille, murmura son copain. » Clark rougit avant de se jeter à l'eau pour aller rejoindre les autres. Tous s'amusèrent en oubliant leurs soucis. Chacun jouait à pourchasser l'autre et les éclaboussures volaient dans tous les sens.

À un moment, Nora en eu assez et sortit de l'eau pour aller s'étendre sur une couverture. Elle s'étendit face au soleil qui s'inclinait doucement vers l'horizon, puis un jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Il était grand, brun et il avait des yeux d'un noir profond.

-Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'habite avec les Kent. Je viens tout juste d'emménager à Smallville.

-Jordan, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Nous sommes dans le même cours d'anglais.

-Nora, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis désolée si je ne te reconnais pas, mais je vois tellement de nouveaux visages…

-Ce n'est rien, je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes de moi.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de s'éloigner. Nora soupira, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur du soleil.

Clark et Nora rentrèrent finalement à la maison juste à temps pour l'heure du dîner. Épuisés, il mangèrent rapidement puis montèrent se coucher. La nuit tombée tout était calme sur la ferme. Vers trois heure et quart du matin, Clark fut réveillé en sursaut pas un bruit de fracas. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de ses parents. Ils dormaient profondément et ils n'avaient rien entendu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Nora. Elle n'était plus là. Il regarda par la fenêtre et il l'aperçu marcher à travers le champs. À toute vitesse, il alla la rejoindre et s'interposa devant elle.

-Mais où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules.

Les yeux fermés, elle semblait être en plein somnambulisme. Clark la secoua légèrement et Nora finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle semblait confuse. Elle commença à frissonner, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il faisait très froid.

-Mais où allais-tu comme ça? Redemanda Clark.

-À la mer…

Le lendemain matin, en regardant les nouvelles, Jonathan remarque la signalisation d'un jeune disparu. Quand il vit Clark descendre les escaliers, il l'invita à regarder les nouvelles puisque le jeune disparu allait à Smallville High. Clark reconnu immédiatement le visage de celui qui était assit à côté de lui en cours de science. Nora descendit quelques secondes plus tard et elle fut consternée en voyant la diffusion de la photo du disparu.

-Ce n'est pas le type à qui tu as parlé sur la plage hier? Demanda Clark

-Oui, c'est Jordan.

-Que s'est-il passé cette nuit? Tu es somnambule?

Nora se tourna vers Clark avec un regard interrogateur. «Somnambule? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?» Clark regarda son père avec inquiétude, puis e retourna vers Nora. «Tu t'es levée du lit et tu es même allée dehors. J'ai tenté de te réveiller et quand je t'ai demandé où tu allais, tu m'as répondu que tu allais à la mer. » Le corps de Nora fut soudainement parcouru d'un frisson. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en souvenir? Jonathan vit poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui expliqua que le somnambulisme pouvait affecter de gens stressés vivant des moments difficile et que cela était normal après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

À _La Torche _Chloé s'activait déjà pour trouver l'origine de la mystérieuse disparition d'un camarade de classe. Pete aidait à la recherche et Clark ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Pendant ce temps Nora parcourait les corridors à la recherche de la cafétéria. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçu Lana devant son casier.

-Lana, je cherche la cafétéria. Tu peux m'aider?

-Bien sûr. J'y allais justement. Tu as entendu parlé de ce type qui a disparu?

Nora acquiesça alors que Lana fermait son casier et cette dernière se mit en route vers la cafétéria.

-Ça me donne des frissons quand je pense qu'il était à la plage avec nous ce week-end, commenta Lana. Puis, chez les Kent ça va bien?

-Oui bien sûr, ils sont très gentils, mais parfois je suis mal à l'aise. Après tout je suis comme une inconnue et ils doivent tout faire pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire ma part. Si je pouvais me trouver un job…

-Tu cherches un job? Écoute, sens-toi à l'aise de refuser si tu n'as pas envie. Je veux que tu sois bien honnête avec moi. Je cherche justement une serveuse au _Talon_ et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire passer des entrevues. Que dirais-tu si je te faisais essayer le poste?

-Euh, bien… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Oui je veux bien essayer.

-Génial! Tu peux passer quand tu veux. Dès que tu es prête, je te donnerai moi-même la formation.

Arrivées à la cafétéria, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent ensemble et continuèrent de discuter.

Le soir venu, on annonçait que le corps de Jordan, le jeune disparu, avait été retrouvé sur le bord de la plage. Le jeune s'était apparemment noyé. En entendant cela, Clark lança un regard vers Nora. Il trouvait louche qu'elle avait voulu aller à la mer au cours de la même nuit où il avait disparu.

Nora ouvra la porte du Talon avec une main tremblante. Elle était à la fois terrifiée par l'idée de travailler et de servir des clients pour la première fois, et à la fois heureuse de s'investir dans quelque chose de nouveau. Elle se sentait maître de ses actions et aussi plus autonome. Elle aperçu tout de suite Lana derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers elle. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de clients et Nora savait que cela signifiait moins de stresse pour elle. Lana leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle avec sincérité. Tu veux toujours travailler ici?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-D'accord, fit-elle en lui tendant un tablier. Je vais commencer par t'expliquer comment t'occuper de la caisse enregistreuse et nous verrons la suite pour plus tard.

-Merci encore de me donner une chance. Je sais que je n'ai aucune expérience et que tu aurais sans doute pu trouver quelqu'un de plus qualifié.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je suis heureuse de travailler avec toi.

Clark savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il surprenait Nora en plein délire se dirigeant vers la mer et deux jeunes du lycée qui était retrouvés noyés après être disparus pendant la nuit. Il ne fallu pas chercher loin pour comprendre que quelque chose les attirait vers la mer. Cette nuit-là, il décida donc de rester éveillé pour suivre Nora si elle se levait encore. Vers deux heure trente du matin, il se produit ce qu'il attendait. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Nora s'ouvrir. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre et la suivit à pas feutrés. Elle marcha pendant près de deux heures pour arriver sur la plage. Tout semblait normal. Clark l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle mette le pied dans l'eau. Il la secoua vivement tout en lui parlant pour la réveiller. Nora sembla sortir d'une transe et elle était maintenant toute désorientée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. « C'est Lana, fit-elle en pointant vers la droite. » Clark se retourna et vit Lana se dirigeant vers l'eau. Il couru pour l'arrêter elle aussi. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une dizaine de jeunes de son lycée sortant de la forêt, tous eux aussi sous l'emprise d'une sorte d'hypnose.

Soudain, l'eau se mit à miroiter avec une brillance verdâtre. Clark supposa qu'il s'agissait de la source du problème. Il se tourna vers Nora qui retrouvait ses esprits et lui cria : « Essaie de les arrêter.» avant de se jeter à l'eau. Nora couru ensuite vers les étudiants suivit de Lana pour tenter de les sauver. Clark nagea rapidement, mais ne tarda pas à sentir une sorte de malaise. Il continua malgré tout, mais le malaise se transforma vite en une douleur vive. Il reconnaissait cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie si souvent. Il y avait forcément de la kryptonite dans le coin. Devant lui, la lumière verte se faisait de plus en plus intense et sous lui, il aperçu plusieurs barils avec le logo de Luthorcorp. Il dû rapidement sortir de l'eau s'il ne voulait pas être lui aussi noyé, car la douleur devenait insupportable. Sur la plage, il constata que tout le monde avait été sauvé.

Clark entra dans le bureau de Lex avec fracas. Le milliardaire fut surprit de voir entrer son ami avec l'air aussi contrarié. « Qu'as-tu jeté dans cette eau ? Des dizaines de personnes ont failli mourir et deux y sont déjà passé ! » Lex s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu veux parler, Clark. » Clark s'avança et posa ses deux poings sur le bureau. « Je veux parler des barils qui se trouvent au fond de l'eau et des deux étudiants qui se sont noyés. Le contenu de ses barils a forcément contaminés d'autres gens et plusieurs aux failli se noyer cette nuit. » Lex fronça les sourcils et prit un air perplexe. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et lui dit :

-Clark, j'ai bien entendu parler de ces jeunes qui se sont noyé et crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment navré, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. (Clark le considéra avec scepticisme. )

-Alors qui en est le responsable ?

-C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir, mais je soupçonne fortement mon cher paternel.

Nora rentrait de sa deuxième journée au travail et c'est Jonathan qui était venu la chercher. Elle descendit du pick-up en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle était épuisée et elle savait qu'elle avait encore une tonne de devoirs à faire. La combinaison école et travail était beaucoup plus difficile à gérer qu'elle le croyait. Elle suivit Jonathan jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir. « Tu sais Nora, dit-il avec malaise, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Nous serions vraiment heureux de t'offrir ce que tu veux. » Nora baissa la tête, gênée, puis elle leva les yeux avec un sourire timide. « Monsieur Kent, J'apprécie énormément tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais le Talon m'apporte un sentiment d'indépendance. Pour la première fois, j'accomplie quelque chose par moi-même, sans que mes moindre mouvements soient dirigés par l'orphelinat ou par une quelconque famille d'accueil. » Elle marqua une pause. Elle était surprise de s'ouvrir autant à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. « Si je veux travailler, c'est que je me sens enfin chez moi et que je peux enfin commencer des projets à long terme sans craindre d'être changée de famille dans un mois ou deux. » Jonathan lui rendit un sourire compatissant. Il pausa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Alors dans ce cas, je suis heureux pour toi et sent-toi à l'aise, tu peux toujours compter sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci

Jonathan ouvrit la porte et au même moment, il aperçu la voiture de Lex qui remontait l'allée de la ferme. Nora entra à l'intérieur de la maison et Jonathan resta dehors pour accueillir Lex.

-Bonjour, salua le jeune riche, Clark est là.

-Je suppose qu'il est dans la grange.

-C'était la jeune fille que vous avez recueillie chez vous ?

-Oui, c'est Nora.

Lex hocha la tête et salua Jonathan avant de se diriger vers la grange. Il y trouva Clark en train d'étudier.

-J'avais raison, dit simplement Lex pour manifester sa présence.

-Lex, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Mon père a développé un produit liquide qui devait servir pour des expériences, mais il régit très fortement aux météorites. Il a jeté les barils illégalement, mais Je ne crois pas que se soit les météorites au fond de l'eau qui aient pu provoquer cet effet sur les gens qui s'y sont baigné.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

-Mes scientifiques ont longuement examiné ce sérum liquide et ils croient que le mélange avec l'eau et les météorites a influencé les réactions et celles-ci auraient été quintuplées. Comme les marées sont influencées par la lune, les effets secondaires auraient été plus forts certaines nuits.

-Et comment peut-ont annulé ces effets secondaires ?

-Mes scientifiques croient que tout cela est temporaire et que les effets se dissiperont. En attendant, il faudra veiller à ce que tout le monde reste clouer à son lit.

-Merci, Lex…Je regrette d'avoir douté de toi.

-Au fait, les deux hommes qui ont agressé Nora ont été arrêtés.

-Et tu sais quel genre de relation ils entretenaient avec ton père?

-Non, pas encore.

-Ce n'est rien, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait.

Lex força un sourire avant de faire demi-tour. Il descendit quelques marches, puis se retourna. « Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu n'ais pas été infecté ? » Clark haussa les épaules tentant d'inventer une explication logique, mais il savait que comme il n'était pas humain, son corps ne réagissait pas comme les autres. « Je ne me suis pas baigné, mentit-il. » Lex hocha la tête et regagna sa voiture.

Dans son bureau, Lionel ouvre un tiroir de classeur. Il fouille quelques instants, puis sort un dossier avec comme titre « Nora Andersen ». Il l'ouvre et contemple quelques photos d'elle prises à son insu. Il prend le temps de lire quelques lignes du document, puis il pose le dossier en souriant.

La semaine qui suivit fut épuisante pour Clark. Il passa plusieurs nuits à faire le tour des maisons de la ville en super vitesse en ramenant les jeunes dans leur lit sans pour autant les réveiller. Nuit après nuits, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à se lever.

Un soir, alors que Clark observait les étoiles à travers son télescope, Lana vint le visiter. Clark fut très heureux de la voir.

-Alors, commença Lana, on dirait bien que l'histoire de la mer est terminée. Tu as lu les journaux?

-Euh oui, dit Clark.

-J'ai peine à croire que Luthorcrop à encore fait autant de ravage à Smallville.

-Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Clark en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

-Oui, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire, je ne me suis pas réveillée une seule fois de plus sur la plage cette semaine alors je suis rassurée.

Clark sourit, sachant très bien qu'il avait dû la ramener dans son lit plusieurs fois à son insu. Il avait apprécié ces moments où il se retrouvait dans son intimité. Elle semblait si perturbée lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la mer, mais à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ces bras pour la ramener à son lit, elle semblait replonger dans un sommeil paisible. À quelques reprises, après l'avoir étendue et bordée, il avait prit quelques instant pour la regarder dormir.

-Et Nora, elle va bien aussi? Demanda Lana.

-Oui, elle est de plus en plus à l'aise parmi nous.

-Elle a de la chance de vous avoir comme famille, ajouta-t-elle avec un peu de nostalgie dans la voix. Cholé et son père son très gentils, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi.

Clark baissa la tête pour tenter d'aller chercher son regard. Lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, il lui assura qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue parmi eux. Lana lui répondit d'un sourire timide.


End file.
